The NIMH Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program was the first large-scale multi-site study initiated by NIMH in the field of psychotherapy. It has been carried to through the collaborative efforts of three Research Sites, Training Sites, NIMH and the VA Data Analysis Facility (DAF). At the Research Sites the study has been funded by Cooperative Agreements (U01s), and NIMH staff coordinated work with the Training Sites and DAF. In response to policy changes regarding U01s, the program structure now has been altered and the Research Sites are proposing further independent data analyses in the R01 Consortium application. NIMH staff will do their own further analyses. The purpose of this U01 application is to provide funding for the Research Sites to maintain a collaborative arrangement with NIMH staff. The funding will permit three major activities: 1) Coordination of data analyses. In the past major analyses were planned and conducted collaboratively by NIMH and Research Site staffs, together with the DAF. In the Consortium R01 application, the Research Sites and VA investigators will plan and carry out data analyses for which Research Sites have independent major responsibility, with some NIMH collaboration. Similarly, NIMH and VA investigators will do analyses for which NIMH has responsibility, with some Research Site collaboration. Funding provides for conference calls and meetings on data analysis plans and publications and exchange of preliminary findings. 2) Publication Board. Funding will allow continuing function of the Board (comprising PIs at each Research Site and staff members at NIMH and DAF), which reviews manuscripts and has authority for approval prior to publication. 3) Videotape Archives. The Collaborative Program intends to make available to qualified researchers the videotapes of all treatment sessions and evaluation interviews in the outcome study (and a sample from the training phase). There are many practical and ethical issues in connection with establishing an Archives that will require conferences and meetings among Research Sites and NIMH to achieve adequate resolution.